


From the Future (Asking Refuge)

by FairyFans363



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, One Shot, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFans363/pseuds/FairyFans363
Summary: Just an ordinary summer day.Well...before two people crash-banged to their guild. Like...literally.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	From the Future (Asking Refuge)

It was a bright, sunny day in Magnolia. In the middle of summer, the weather was sizzling hot. Fairy Tail guild hall was surprisingly empty, since all of the mages present there already soaked themselves in the swimming pool. Mirajane giving out shaved ice and drinks to the people there, helped by Lisanna, as they enjoyed the coldness of the pool. Among those people, there were two mages who seemed to be arguing. Well, specifically, one whining and the other frowning.

"Luuuuccccceeeeeee, why don't you want to go on a joooobbbbb. Even Gray took a job with Juvia"Natsu whined as he spun in the pool.

"It's too hot, Natsu. Gray is an ICE mage. I doubt he even feels the heat"Lucy sighed tiredly.

"But I don't feel the heat eitheeeerrrrr. It's not that hoooooootttttt"Natsu frowned.

"You may not. But I do. If you want to go to a job that badly, go with Happy"

Natsu pouted, "But I want you to come alooongggggg"

Lucy sighed and dived into the pool. It's been two weeks since their last job. Of course, Natsu would start to ask them to go for another job. But, since the last two weeks, the weather has turned into an unfriendly hot temperature, making Lucy felt reluctant to take a job. In fact, if it not for Natsu who begged her to go to the guild today, she would gladly stay at home.

Natsu pouted and followed Lucy, diving to the pool, attempting to catch his teammate. Just a moment before he grabbed Lucy's leg, suddenly the ground trembled.

'BOOOMMMM!! BOOOOMMMM!!!! BOOOOOMMMM!!!!' Three ear-wrenching noise followed the trembling ground shortly. The Fairy Tail mages on the pool suddenly went alert. They stared to the guild building behind them in a fighting stance. Natsu subtly stood in front of Lucy, his hands already lit on fire.

'BOOOOMMMM!!!! BLUGH!!! CRACCKKK!!!!'one more noise followed by the sound of something crashing was heard after that. Then, silence engulfed.

All the mages looked at each other warily before Erza walked out from the pool, followed by Natsu, Lucy, Mirajane, and Laxus. She requipped to her usual Heart-Kreuz armor and walked inside the guild, sword at ready. The backdoor was left open as they walked inside. Fortunately, no serious damage were made in the guild, except for the burnt down front door and...judging from the rubbles, also the gate. From said rubble, one people staggered, standing up, while carried another person. The five of them put on a fighting stance, only to see the person was covered in wounds. His blonde hair was bloody, like his clothes and most of his body. In his arms, was an unconscious girl, her cloak was covered in dried blood. On their arms was stamped the Sabertooth guildmark. The man looked at them and quivered weakly, as his legs trembled,

"I beg you...please...help us"

***

"So, who are they?"Laxus asked.

It was one hour after the ruckus. The two injured people had been transferred to the infirmary and had Miss Porlyusica attended to them after they had a first aid from Wendy. Most of the guild members already back inside the guild, repairing the broken door and gate.

"We don't know. Master already sent a letter to the Sabertooth guild since they have Sabertooth mark on them. But they are still unconscious"Erza said.

"But isn't it quite weird though? Sabertooth is quite far from here. Why are they here? Or maybe there's something happened in Sabertooth?"Lucy pondered.

"Oh my God, if something happened in Sabertooth, it might be serious. Judging from their wounds...the girl that was unconscious was injured severely"Wendy

"Wiffhavst tuf whaif whuf wheywre awaf"Natsu said as he munched his chicken.

Lucy instantly smacked the back of his head, "Swallow first"

Natsu swallowed his chicken and repeated again, "We have to wait when they are awake."

Erza shrugged and glanced at the infirmary, "Yeah... I guess"

It was not until at night that day when the letter reply from Sabertooth was received. Master Makarov read the letter thoroughly once it was delivered, looking to the guild members who stared at him expectantly.

"It's weird. Sting said that there are no Sabertooth members went missing and no Sabertooth members with the physical appearance like those two that we described. He also said that the guild is in a safe condition"Master said.

A sudden murmur spread in the guild. It was weird afterall. The two people clearly had Sabertooth guild mark but yet the guild master himself said that no member shared those traits described. So who were they?

"Silence you brats!"Makarov said.

When the murmurs died down, he added, "We will ask about themselves to the very person when they are awake. In the meantime, we will treat them as guests"

***

A week. It was the time needed for the two guests to regain their consciousness. Lucy and Natsu just got back from their job that night and decided to stop by the guild first. It was almost ten at night, the guild was mostly vacant sans Master, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the Strauss siblings. The vacancy was not strange. However, the tension inside the guild was dire indeed. The prior mentioned people gathered in front of the infirmary.

"Hello everyone! What's up?"Natsu sang as he marched inside, blissfully ignorant of the tension.

Lucy tugged his sleeve and gestured to the gathered people, "I think something's up with 'our guests' Natsu"

"Oh?"he blinked.

At that very moment, Mirajane turned her head and saw them. She signalled for both Natsu and Lucy to come up. Happy flew closely behind them as they climbed upstairs.

"Master, they are here"Mirajane spoke when Natsu and Lucy finally stood beside her.

Makarov nodded, "Come here. Both of you."

Frowning in curiosity they walked inside the infirmary. The blonde-haired man was already conscious, while the other still remained unconscious, judging from the still body visible from behind the infirmary curtain. The man sat down on his bed, eyes facing down.

"The rest of you....should wait downstairs"Makarov added.

Grunting reluctantly, the others walked away from there. Makarov closed the infirmary door behind him.

"This might be surprising for you two"Makarov said.

"What is this about?"Natsu asked.

"You might want to ask him that"Makarov stated. "Kid, tell them your story"

The blonde-haired man sighed and turned his head. His onyx eyes gleaming,

"I am Luke. Luke Dragneel. This...is my sister. Mary Heartfilia"

There was fat silence stretched. Lucy gaped while Natsu's eyes bulged out.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Gramps! I dunno that I have a brother! Other than Zeref that is"Natsu yelled.

"and I beg to differ. I am an only child. I don't have sisters"

'THWACK! THWACK!' Two knocking sounds were heard as Makarov knocked Natsu and Lucy's head annoyedly.

"Have you two been listening??"he snapped.

"No need to hit, gramps. 'course I listened! He said his name is Luke Dragneel and that is Mary Heartfilia, who is his....sister...!?!?!?! WHAT THE HECK!? How could that happen???"Natsu freaked.

Lucy looked at Luke curiously, "You said she is your sister? Why the different surnames? Are you maybe...Godsiblings? Or stepsiblings?"

Luke shook his head solemnly, "No that's not it. We are siblings of the same parents. You might not believe me but this is the truth. We came from twenty-two years in the future"

.

.

.

.

"HUH?!?!?!"

Thirty minutes later, Lucy and Natsu finally done freaking out and currently sitting down beside Luke's infirmary bed along with Makarov.

"So....um...twenty two years in the future?"Lucy asked.

"Yes. The time warp is confusing but well...we sort of came from the time shortly after mother went back to the past."Luke answered.

"'Mother'? Who is this 'mother' you talking about?"Natsu frowned.

Luke blinked confusedly, "Isn't it obvious? It's her of course" as he pointed to Lucy.

"Huh? Luce, I don't know you have a kid"Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy swatted his head in annoyance, "Are those ears just for decoration? He said he is from the future so I'm sure that it is _future me_ who has a kid! Not me, _me_!"

"Oh, I see. Wait for a second, but _future you_ , who came here, it was quite some time ago. I'm sure that I've....oh God, did it not work? Did Rogue still went rampage?"Natsu turned his head sharply.

Luke sighed and waved his hand, "As I said, time warp is confusing and the pace of each timeline is different. You might have prevented the dire future happening in this timeline within its pace but in my timeline, Nah. It's not yet fixed. I don't know myself about the time warp"

"Time magic is very confusing and difficult. You might want to just swallow his explanation, brats"Makarov added.

"So, uh, yeah, our mother is Lucy Heartfilia and... _Holy Heavens I never thought I would introduce myself to my own father,_ you are our father, Natsu Dragneel"Luke continued.

Natsu felt blush crept to his face and he coughed, "So what happened there? Why are you here? Wait, why are you in Sabertooth?"

"It's been fifteen years since Mother went to the past. I don't know how many years it's been since mother arrived here in this timeline. Our world at our time, grew more horrifying. Fairy Tail is just like a bloodbath. The master at that time sent us to Sabertooth since ten years ago to seek refuge. But Sabertooth was soon thrown into the living-hell as well. Mary was injured severely and upon the dire situation, the master, Sting Eucliffe, sent us to the past to save us."Luke said. "Oh and by the way it's my first time meeting you, _Father_ "

Natsu coughed again and mumbling inaudibly while Lucy just felt her face hot all of a sudden. Makarov just snickered,

"So, you just want to seek refuge? You want to live with your _mother_ and _father_?"

"MASTER!!"Lucy yelled.

Luke laughed, "I want to seek refuge, yes. But our next step, I will wait until Mary recovered first. And....no. I don't want to live with _our parents_. They are the same age as me. It would be weird"

***

"So, in other words, you and Natsu get married or something in the future?"Levy asked.

"Oh my God if you say it like that, it turns to be more embarrassing than it is"Lucy groaned. "Natsu won't talk to me since yesterday because of that thing"

It was the next day, Lucy and Levy were chatting in the guild. Natsu and Happy were nowhere to be seen since Natsu sprinted home after talking with Luke last night.

"You think he doesn't like the idea?"Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Natsu is quite unpredictable at times even though he is a goofy idiot. Well, how about you? Do you like the idea?"Levy asked back.

A faint blush covered Lucy's cheek as she answered, "It's not like I 'like' the idea. I just don't find it weird or impossible. I mean, it's practically in the future. Who knows?"

"But you know Lu, Luke said that he never met Natsu before. Why do you think it is?"Levy asked.

Lucy pondered thoughtfully before she shrugged and shook her head. Then someone behind her answered, making her yelped in surprise,

"He is dead. Mother went to the past when I was four years old. He died two years before that"

Levy looked up and found Luke standing behind Lucy. The guild members also stared at him. On a clear day like this, it was clear that Luke was a spitting image of Natsu, sans his blonde hair. He sat down beside Lucy and offered his hand to Levy.

"Luke Dragneel. Who are you?"

Levy accepted his offered hand and said, "Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you"

"Same here"

"So, Luke, what kind of magic you have?"Levy asked.

Luke smiled sadly and shrugged, "I _was_ a celestial mage, I suppose"

"Was?"Lucy inquired.

Luke fished out something from his pants pocket and put it on the table. Remnants of keys. Golds and silvers. All tattered and broken. Lucy gasped as she saw those.

"Summoned the Celestial King so many times, didn't work that wonderfully though. There is only so much the king could do. Anyways, I don't have any more keys beside this"Luke said as he waved one gold key.

Lucy saw the pattern engraved on the key. _Leo_. _Loki_. Luke sighed and put back the key in his pocket.

"Even so I couldn't throw them away. And this guy was the only thing I got as a connection to Fairy Tail. Mother used to tell me stories about 'Loki' that is"

There was a mournful silence engulfed them before Levy awkwardly cleared her throat,

"So, you're a celestial mage. Does that mean your sister is a dragon slayer?"

Luke chuckled, "Nah. A _Fire Mage_ would be suitable. Father died before he could teach her anything anyway" the blonde-haired Dragneel glanced at the infirmary, "I hope she'll wake up soon"

At that time, Mirajane came to their table and put a drink in front of Luke as she smiled,

"You must've been through so much. Drink please."

"Thank you. Miss Mirajane, I suppose?"Luke said.

"I am."Mirajane giggled softly, "You're nothing like Natsu though. Even though you certainly look like him a lot"

"Ah yes. Everyone told me that. I guess Mary took after Father more? Speaking of it, where is he?"

"Beats me. He didn't even talk to me since last night"Lucy snapped.

Mira laughed and pointed to the door, "Speak of the devil there he comes"

Lucy turned her head to the guild door and found Natsu walking inside the guild. Looking unbelievably serious. He ignored everyone who called him and walked right to Lucy's table.

"Can you two come with me?"he asked.

Lucy blinked in surprise with his sudden seriousness and nodded. While Luke answered a short 'Yes'. They followed Natsu as he walked outside the guild.

"Where are we going?"Lucy asked.

Natsu stopped walking and scratched his hair, "Uh... actually, I just want to talk with you two. I didn't think of a place"

Lucy shrugged, "My place it is then"

Ten minutes later the three of them sat in Lucy's apartment. Luke looked around the room curiously.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"Lucy asked.

"It's about them. Sorry, I mean, it's about you, Luke, and your sister. You said you don't know what you'll do after your sister woke up"Natsu said.

"Yes, it's true"Luke affirmed.

"I suggest you go to Sabertooth and erase your guild marks. After that, please leave Magnolia"

Upon hearing that, Lucy's head turned so fast towards him, "What? Why?"

Luke frowned, "Yeah, why? I mean, we're members of Sabertooth"

Natsu shook his head, "No you aren't. Not yet. Heck, you don't even exist in this timeline. And I'm surprised that you don't know why Luce. Even I know that we shouldn't mess with time magic. Can you imagine what will happen twenty-two years from now if both of them go to Sabertooth? Or if they don't leave Magnolia?"

Both of the blondes shook their heads. Natsu puffed his cheeks in pride,

"Guess I'm the smart one this time. Okay, imagine that everything goes just like what he says. I mean not the dragons and the apocalypse. I mean...uh... _us_ "Natsu quickly glanced at Lucy and felt his face grew hot before he added, "Not that I suggest anything though Luce. Uh, back to the topic. If things about _us_ will happen just as he says, then in the next twenty-two years, there will be Luke Dragneel and Mary Heartfilia in this timeline also. Imagine if you, Luke, meet with your younger self, twenty-two years after this. What will you say to him? Or rather, what will he say to you?"

"I...uh...I'll lie? Or something?"Luke offered.

Lucy caught on the idea Natsu offered when she shook her head, "No, you can't. It will be very messy once it happens. It's either the younger you twenty years later will think that you or himself is crazy or you will spill the other future you came from to him. Either way, it's not a pretty result"

Luke frowned when he thought of the idea and Natsu patted his shoulder, "It's not like I don't want you here or anything. It's just like Gramps said, time magic is very confusing and I really don't want things to be a mess. I mean, aren't you and your sister deserve some peace after all?"

"But what if the future doesn't go like I say? I mean, about you two?"Luke asked.

Upon hearing it, Lucy pointedly ignoring the question while Natsu glanced to Lucy and he sank behind his scarf, as his face covered in blush,

"Let's not think about that..."he muttered.

When he saw it, Luke grinned, _Father has a crush._

***

Mary Heartfilia woke up two days after that. It was pure comical that the one who found out first that she woke up was Gray who knew nothing about Luke and Mary. The ice mage freaked out when he found Mary, thinking that it was Lucy who was being thoroughly injured. When Mary woke up, he barged inside the infirmary and being shocked again by the long bright salmon hair the girl had. Mirajane rushed upstairs on the commotion that Gray made only to find Mary already standing with her fists on fire and Gray stood in front of her, completely confused.

Fifteen minutes later, Gray, Mary and Mirajane sat down peacefully in the infirmary with Luke, Lucy, and Natsu who previously went fishing with Happy before being called by poor Wendy who ran all the way from the guild.

"So, this is not Lucy, but _her future child_?"Gray asked, after Mary and Luke finished their stories.

"Seems so"Lucy nodded.

"She looks like you so much that I thought it was you and you dyed your hair"

"Sorry, for attacking you. I thought you're Storm"Mary grinned sheepishly.

"Storm?"Gray raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. He is _your child_. Or...will be your child, I think? She fights with him every day. I don't even want to talk about it"Luke said.

"Luke, care to explain why we are here?"Mary asked.

"Sure. Do you not want to meet with _our parents_ first? Their _younger self_ but well it's them"

Mary looked at Natsu who stared at her and Lucy who stroked Happy's head before she grinned, "Yeah, but later. After you explain things"

Natsu grinned to her as well, "Yeah, later. You sure look like Luce a lot"

Saying that they left Mary and Luke on their own. Natsu walked with Lucy outside the guild, humming songs, while Lucy carried the sleeping Happy.

"I hope this won't make things awkward between us, Natsu"Lucy said after quite some time.

Natsu stopped humming and looked at Lucy beside him, "Sure it won't. Why do you think so?"

"After the first time Luke explained things to us, you ignored me. I don't know, but I thought it was because you don't like the idea of... _us...together_...?"

On that remark, Natsu stopped walking. Making Lucy looked at him curiously. He fiddled with his scarf,

"It's not because I don't like the idea. Rather...I was overwhelmed. But it's okay now"

"Why?"

Natsu flashed his grin, "Didn't I say that we will be together forever? It means we have plenty of times figuring things out. So...it's okay"

Lucy smiled and walked forward to hug him, squishing Happy between them, "Yeah, you're right. It's okay. We will be okay"

***

The next two weeks, Natsu spent his time with Mary a lot. Happy said it was because he wanted Mary to be a badass fire dragon slayer before she went away. Luke discussed several times with Makarov and Lucy about where to go and finally settled on Pergrande. The farther they went from Magnolia, the better.

It was finally a month after Luke and Mary first arrived at Fairy Tail, the day when they went for Pergrande. Makarov along with other guild members stood with them in front of the guild, as Luke and Mary prepared to go.

"I can't thank you enough for giving us help when we're here, Master"Luke said.

"Thanks for taking care of us, Master Gramps"Mary added.

Makarov smiled, "Anytime. Don't hesitate to come here again, kids"

"Anyway, _Uncle_ Gray, thanks for the sparrings. I have to say, Storm got nothing on you. Heh, he was such a wimp"Mary grinned to Gray who just laughed.

Luke walked to Lucy and hug her tight, "Thank you, _mother_ "

"Write to me. To us"Lucy hug back.

"Yeah, we will"

Luke hug Natsu as well, followed by Mary who hugs Lucy. Natsu hugs the salmon-haired girl and fist-bumped her afterwards.

"See ya, badass dragon slayer"Natsu grinned.

"See ya, Salamander"Mary beamed.

With that, the two of them walked away from the guild. When their figures finally faded, Makarov and the guild members walked inside, leaving Natsu and Lucy outside.

"So... _uh_... I know that we will figure things out but let me ask you this, have you ever imagine it? Of us? Of them?"Natsu muttered.

Lucy looked at Natsu and found her teammate pointedly looking away with his face hidden behind his scarf, blushed in red. She giggled,

"I hadn't. But I have when they arrived"

Natsu sheepishly smiled and looked at Lucy. His hand slowly found hers and his fingers nervously latched with Lucy's.

"Yeah, same here. You think we will ever figure things out?"

The blonde-haired girl smiled, "Yeah. _Because we will be together forever_ , after all"

With that Natsu smiled and held Lucy's hand tighter. Yeah. They will be together forever.

***

_Ten years later............_

"Moooooommmmm!!!! Mooooooommmmmm!! Mary burned my books!!!"

"But Luke hid my dragon doll!!"

Lucy huffed and separated her bickering children. She carried Mary as she spoke to Luke,

"Luke, give Mary back her doll."

"But she burned my books!"

"She won't if you didn't hide her doll"

"But moooommm!!"

The door house opened at that time and a man, wearing a dragon-scale scarf walked inside. He smiled at Lucy and took Mary from her.

"Give back Mary's doll, Luke. Then we will go to the bookstore"he said.

Luke's eyes lit up and he beamed. He then fished out a dragon doll from beneath the sofa and shoved it to Mary's hand.

"I'll get ready!!"Luke cheered.

Natsu just chuckled and put Mary down with her doll. He then gave Lucy some envelopes.

"It came just now when I got back"he said.

Lucy smiled and nodded. She opened the envelope and read. Natsu walked behind her and read along. There was silence when they read the letter. Once they finished it, Lucy was crying. Natsu took the letter from Lucy's hands and hug her.

"I'm just so happy. They are living their lives aren't they?"Lucy's voice was muffled by Natsu's scarf.

"Yeah, they are."Natsu whispered.

They stayed like that for another moment before Luke barged inside again, "Dad let's go...Why is Mom crying? Dad? Is she sick?"

Lucy giggled and released herself from Natsu's hug, "No, Luke. I'm crying because I'm happy"

Mary suddenly stood beside them and frowned, "Mom cries because of that paper! I will burn the paper!!"

"Don't do that, Mary"

"Paper? What is that paper anyway?"Luke asked.

Natsu kissed Lucy's forehead before he walked to his son, outside the house. His smile was bright and genuine,

"It's a letter, Luke. From two very dear people for me and Luce"

**Author's Note:**

> So, well, I know that the canon name for Natsu and Lucy's child (firstborn? only child?) is Nashi and is a female. But I took some writer liberty here and made their firstborn as a male, named Luke. Also, I named their second child, Luke's sister as Mary. Well, I hope you don't mind with these changes from the canon name :)


End file.
